


'Cause you can hear it in the silence

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Series: Sugar, We Are Going Down [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: You can feel it on the way homeYou can see it with the lights out,—You are in love.





	

* * *

 

**No proof. Not much.**

 

**But he saw enough.**

 

* * *

 

It was in the way he look at him, in the special way he gazed on him one too many times already. Communication with him had almost always been short — filled with grunts and snarky remarks. But even if his mouth said the most offending insult at him, his eyes had  _always_ said otherwise.

Those sharp piercing eyes that had always deemed people to submission were hiding him nothing.

The way they are glistening in wicked playful intention whenever he got an idea to make fun of him, the way they would slightly tinkling in excitement whenever he challenged him.

The way the shine of those orbs were slightly dimmed, replaced with unspoken worry that one time he was sick.

And the way those gazes would softened whenever he stared at him and thought he didn’t notice.

 

“We will go two at times on this ride,” Franky said loud enough to overcome the loud excited chatters his much more childish friends made since they began their queue to the  _Hell Ride_ — the childish ones namely Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp.

 

“Since Brook chose to pass this one, our number is even now. So what’s the pair?”

 

Chopper had immediately fled to Usopp side saying something about feeling safer riding his first extreme roller coaster with a pro rider for this one after Usopp boasted his experience riding various extreme vehicles in hundreds of theme parks all over the world—never mind the way his legs kept on shaking uncontrollably (“they show how excited I am!” Usopp declared, his face had turned rather blue-ish. “The more shaky they are the more I couldn’t wait to test this so called  _Hell Ride_!!”).

Luffy had his trademark face splitting grin when Nami went to his side and religiously listing all the important things he should take notice (like the safety belt) along with all the stuffs he shouldn’t do while taking the ride (such as “No Luffy, you couldn’t under any circumstances take off your belt guard before the guide told you so.” And, “No! No standing on your seat when we are on the highest peak! Or wherever!”).

Robin was smiling and softly giggled at the younger boys antic while Franky on the other hand was busy making a lecherous pose as Brook, standing at the outside of the queue line, taking pictures of them using Sanji’s HD camera.

 

Zoro said nothing as he stepped closer but the exasperated roll of his eyes and the unimpressed scowl he threw on him from on top of Nami’s shorter red head showed his contrast amount of excitement compared to the rest of them. “Afraid you’ll get dizzy enough to vomit later?” He playfully jibed, in which the slightly taller green head snorted a laugh, “if there’s anything that could make me dizzy enough to be sick it’s your swirly eyebrows cook.” Sanji then rolled his eyes but he felt the corner of his lips tipped up ever so slightly. “You can say all you want marimo. I know the truth you secretly think they’re charming and suited me,” Sanji lifted his head up to look at the clear blue sky and noticed there were barely clouds up there. Right, the weather was just so good today and so was his mood.

 

From the corner of his eyes he caught Zoro staring at his side profile in silence. Sanji could swear those captivating caramel (some other times they're golden-like color) eyes trailed a slow heated path from the swirl of his eyebrow down to his lips, to his throat, and back to his eyes. It made the butterflies currently reside in his stomach went havoc.

_No snarky remarks, huh?_

 

* * *

 

**No proof. One touch.**

 

**But he felt enough.**

 

* * *

 

It was in the way he touched him, the way those calluses fingertips would brush his skin. Body contact with him was done oftenly through kicks and punches. He is all about powerful kicks and short temper, but even if his respond to his comments—granted they were all insults and mockery—was by a powerful slam of steel-hard shin to his ribs, _or_ sometimes to the back of his head—his touches were entirely _different_.

Once in awhile he would lifted his hand to gently touched him. It could be a small tap to his forehead whenever he said something stupid and he felt the need to show him how much he thought he was being silly. It could also be a soft brush of fingers tangled in his hair whenever the topic of the day was his natural green hair — he could feel the blunt side of the tips endearingly scratched the skin of his head before those warm fingers went to playfully messing with his already so unruly hair — or it could be a pampering brushes of firm and yet at the same time gentle fingers, of calluses palm to small wounds on his skin when he thought he didn’t notice.

 

“Where is Chopper? He brings his medic kit, right? God, you are an idiot. What kind of adult slipped on a banana peel?!”

 

Zoro refrained himself from laughing but really, the blond could be so overdramatic sometimes. He was an idiot all the time granted, but nothing beats this worried, fussy, mother hen Sanji.

He just fell from the stairs—because he slipped on a stupid banana peel—when he was trying to warn Sanji about the slicked wooden stairs courtesy to the hyperactive dolphins in the Ocean Rink they were just finished watching. It was a 30 minutes show of oceanic trained mammals showing their abilities doing basic human stuffs no one think they’re able to do. At one point, one of the seals could even played an instrument and showed them its ability to follow notes much to Brook excitement. Luffy and Robin had gotten pick to come up to the front to take photos with the dolphins. Luffy had even gotten himself a smooch.

They were all having fun, but when the show came to an end and they were all making their way to the exit, some bunch of stupid teenagers impatiently pushed their way through, making the two of them; Sanji and him, separated from their friends on the way out. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if only Zoro didn’t have to fall and scratched his arm on the sharp edge of the railing, ended up distressing the fussy blond.

 

“Congrats idiot, you just succeed on making a long-ass jagged bloody scar on your stupid arm you even got to tear your one and only decent long sleeve shirt down and what the fuck you think is funny by grinning on me like a dumbass ape that you are?!” Sanji furrowed his eyebrows and smothering him with his deadly glares. It took all of Zoro self-restraint not to pinch those red cheeks of him.

 

It was funny, he thought. How the foul mouthed cook could endlessly came up with these insults and _yet,_ his hand was nothing but gentle and tender on him. Zoro glanced down and saw Sanji’s deft fingers gently caressing the sensitive marred skin while the other tenderly support his arm from the downside. The wound was indeed ugly and the teared skin was kind of bad not to mention it sting quite a lot, but even with the pain and the other trails of endless insults of his carelessness, all Zoro could concentrate was the latter touch on his skin, how the brushes of those fingers are comforting and the pressure coming from those girly-looking hand are firm yet soothing like no medicine could ever be.

_Who need medical kit when_   _one touch is enough?_

 

* * *

**He says, look up.**

 

**And their shoulders brush.**

 

* * *

 

“Whoa so high~!!”

 

“Woooooooo~hh!! Awesome!!”

 

“Stop jumping around Luffy!”

 

Sanji shook his head and fondly sighed at his friends—especially the younger duo sitting (— _jumping_ , in Luffy’s case) in front of him. They were enjoying a ride of the amusement park special Ferries Wheel;  _Bird Cage—_ it's probably named like that because the carts were indeed looking like big cages for birds—after the youngest of the group’s requested it loudly. The ferries wheel wasn’t only unique because of its construction but also because it’s location which placed just on top of the hill, making the peak of the ride even higher than it already was. The view were also great because the cages are in such position that allows people to sight-seeing the ocean at one point and the city's skyscrapers on the other.

According to the sticks they drew their group of nine divided into 2 groups in which he, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper set up in one cage, and the rest in another ones. It was only natural if the cage they rode on was the liveliest of all. Sanji for once didn’t mind to scold any of them. His mood was so good today and with such highest place where the wind wasn’t too rough and yet strong enough for him to smell the ocean just outside the theme park, added with the heavenly beautiful, golden, almost reddish sky around them, Sanji felt almost serene.

 

When the cage for once stop squeaking and swaying around Sanji turned his head from the beautiful sight of the ocean far away in the horizon and found both Luffy and Chopper were also captivated by their surroundings right then. Sanji smiled some more and glanced away to look beyond the large glasses window once again.

But then _their_ shoulders brushed. And for a short moment the warm radiating from that simple brush was enough to occupied Sanji’s mind with things that didn’t have anything to do with the beautiful views.

 

“Either this ride is just that boring or I was just that damn tired from baby-sitting these kindergartens from early morning. I think I’m going to nap.” Sanji heard Zoro grumbled beside him. He was going to comment that it was just because he is a natural lazy-ass but the pressure he suddenly felt on his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

 

Sanji turned away at the same time Zoro looked up at him, his head resting casually on Sanji’s shoulder. His upper body slouching, his eyes sleepy. The marimo reminded him of a lazy and utterly pleased giant cat.

 

“I’m not your pillow.”

 

“Yeah, my pillow isn’t this boney.”

 

“I’ll fucking kick your head if you droll on me.”

 

“Is that a challenge because I’m sure I can just spit and pretend like it’s unintentional.”

 

“I fucking swear moss head if you—”

 

Zoro licked the side of his neck sneakily and quickly enough that neither Luffy nor Chopper would noticed it (the two younger boys were getting awfully _quiet,_ not that Sanji had time to ponder about the abnormality).

 

Sanji gasped and elbowed Zoro’s ribs quite hard in surprised. “Wh— what did you just do?!” He asked in horror.

 

“I’m going to nap.” He said, ignoring Sanji’s question and boldly leaning his head onto Sanji’s shoulder once again.

The heat radiating from the other didn’t have anything to do with his blushing cheeks, Sanji told himself.

 

_Definitely not._

 

* * *

**One step, not much**

 

**But it said enough**

 

* * *

 

They had visited almost all the attractions and the rides the amusement park could offered them. It was already dark when they all joining the crowds on the signature bridge of the theme park. They were there, waiting to enjoy the last event of the day; the fireworks.

 

Luffy was sitting on the bridge’s railing with Usopp and Chopper at his sides. Robin and Nami standing at Chopper’s left, Franky and Brook behind Luffy, towering the three youngest with their heights. Together, along with the other visitors they began the countdown for the fireworks to start launching.

Everyone were focusing their eyes at the sky up above, waiting for the explodes of colors and fires. Everyone — except Zoro. He, in the other hand, had his eyes set on the particular blonde beside him.

 

Sanji had this toothy smile adorning his face. His whole face lightened up by the golden shadows of the lights around them. Sanji had looked so happy and excited waiting for the fireworks to rocketing up like Luffy and the younger ones — he would have deny it but the cook was actually quite a child at heart. Zoro felt the corner of his lips curled upwards seeing such expressions on the cook.

 

Sanji was standing some spaces away, and Zoro, stealthy as he was, tried to scooted closer to the oblivious blond.

 

“What are you doing marimo?”

 

Oh maybe not as oblivious as he thought he was.

 

“It’s cold and my legs getting sore,” he excused.

 

Sanji raised one of his swirly eyebrow and giving him a look that saying he didn't believe the given reason. Zoro squared his shoulder and braced himself from the latter's berating.

 

However, long as he waiting there’s no snarky remarks nor smartypants insults coming from the blond. Sanji was, instead, continued to watch the clear night sky and patiently waited for the promised fireworks.

 

There was still one small gap between them but Zoro had already lost any intention to close the distance. He finally followed the other examples and glanced up to the sky (although he still had zero interests to explosive, overly noisy, colorful powder—or whatever it was that make a firework).

 

Right before the first firework explode something Zoro hadn’t expected happened; Sanji stepped closer to him. Closing the gap between them thus their forearms were now side to side.

 

It was just one, small step. Nothing much. Zoro bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep his small, tiny upturn of his lips’ corners from spreading into one large silly grin. 

 

 _It was just one, tiny, small step,_ he reminded himself.

 

* * *

 

**You could hear it in the silence,**

 

* * *

 

Usually with nine people whenever they wanted to go on holiday for transportation they would just fit themselves in Franky’s car. The vehicle was supposedly seated to accommodate 8 people but because Chopper was still graced with the posture of a young teenager and Brook being as thin as he was; together with Nami and Robin, the four of them could share a sit together in the middle while Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy will took a seat behind them. But this time, Franky who usually drove them anywhere they wanted to go (taking turn with Sanji on the ride back) said it’ll be a better idea if they brought another car with them.

“We all guaranteed will going home very late later,” he had said earlier this day. “I bet Luffy and Chopper would be fastly asleep the second we get to car, and so will Robin and Nami, I think. In fact everyone must be tired, especially the driver. If we split and the driver only have to drive to 4 addresses instead of 8 it’ll be a great pain relieve for everyone, don’t you think bro?”

True. It sounded like a good, decent idea so Sanji volunteered to brought his car along and split the nine of them with those who lived in same direction; namely him, Robin, Brook, and Zoro in one car and the rest in Franky’s.

Sanji was so tired and he swore his legs felt like they would fell off any minute now that the excitement for the fireworks had wore off. He thanked Franky’s genius idea this morning because the idea of driving to the 8 different places one by one was like a nightmare in his state of mind and body right now.

 

The first to bring home was his beautiful Robin. Sanji drove all the way to the Ohara Residents and only after making sure she went inside her house safe and sound he finally drove off to Twins Bay’s where Brook’s apartment located. After that, what’s left was only Zoro’s, who lived with his foster father in the Doujo that was just few blocks away from the restaurant he lived in; the Baratie.

 

Sanji had almost missed the red light of traffic jams three times in a row all the way to Brook’s in his drowsy state so when Zoro said he’ll drive for the rest of ride Sanji said nothing and just let him did.

It was silent all the way to East Blue street. For some reason, when it’s only the two of them in the car and he was sitting in the passenger seat instead on the driver’s Sanji found it became quite difficult to sleep. He was still feeling as exhausted but his eyes refused to close.

 

“Zoro,” Sanji broke the comfortable silence.

 

“Hm.”

 

“What time your first class start tomorrow?”

 

“Eight. But kendo club have an early morning exercise at 5.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

Zoro only smiled a little.

 

“Hey, marimo.” Sanji mumbled, his eyes finally gave in and fluttered close.

 

“Hm.”

 

“I'm really having fun today,” he said.

 

“Of course you are.” Sanji faintly heard Zoro replied, and maybe it was just him but he thought he sounded almost fond when he said that.

 

“Think we could go there again?” He asked sleepily.

 

He didn’t caught any answer coming from the other, so he continued to mumble sleepily. Only half conscious of things at the moment.

 

“Just the two of us next time. It’ll be fun,”

 

Silent. But then, Sanji felt thick, blunt fingers brushing on his scalp and brushing on his hair. Sanji smiled, figuring the answer to his question.

 

* * *

**You can see it with the lights out,**

 

* * *

 

“We’re here,” Zoro said.

 

He glanced at the blond and saw he was soundly sleeping on his seat. He reached a hand and shook the other’s shoulder, waking him up. Sanji startlingly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly searching the faint darkness of his own car. He narrowed his eyes to look outside the window and frowned. “We’re in Baratie.” He said.

 

“Glad to hear that blondie,” Zoro scoffed. “I thought for a moment you forget your own house.”

 

Sanji ignored his sarcasm and still frowned at him as he said, “but aren’t we going to drop you at your house first?”

 

He was looking quite adorable, swirly face scrunched in confuse and eyes tiredly blinking to chase away sleepiness that Zoro found himself grinning despite his own tiredness.

 

“It’s only few blocks away, I’ll just walk cook.” He said. “Besides, you look like you’re ready to hibernating for months or something. You definitely going to crash to an innocent lamppost if I let you drive like this.”

 

“I don’t know you are that worried of my well-being, stupid moss head.” Sanji grunted as he fumbled with his belt.

 

It was dark in the car but even with the lights out like this Zoro was sure Sanji’s cheeks weren’t supposed to color like that. The idiot swirly was blushing.

 

The sight made Zoro's smile grew wider.

 

* * *

**You are in love.**

 

* * *

 

“Oi, cook!” Zoro called, stopping the blond from going inside his house just yet. “Wait a sec.”

“What?” Sanji asked, feeling agitated. Damn it he wasn’t supposed to feel this…. this  _weird-feeling-he-just-felt_ just because the marimo randomly showed he cared.

 

“We can go,” Zoro said. “Just the two of us.”

 

It took a moment for Sanji to understand the ambiguous sentence but when it finally sink in he smiled.

 

“Really?” He asked.

 

Zoro pulled him by his sleeve and then dove in.

* * *

 

 

**You kiss on sidewalks.**

 

* * *

 

 

They kissed on sidewalks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

This time it was Sanji’s smile that grew wider. 

 

* * *

 

 **Pauses, then says.**  
**"You're my best friend."**  
**And you knew what it was**  
**He is in love**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

[You Are In Love, song by **Taylor Swift** ]

##  _—fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I like making songfic, lols. ((What is this. omg >///< ))


End file.
